religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Godin
|thumb|[[Slangengodin uit het paleis van Knossos op Kreta, circa 1600 v.Chr.]] |- |thumb|Sumerische Godin, fragment van een stele van [[22e eeuw v.Chr.|2120 v.Chr.]] |- |thumb|Hindoeïstische godin [[Sarasvati (godin)|Sarasvati, godin van de kunst, wetenschap en wijheid, in Calcutta voor het feest Vasant Panchami]] |} Een godin is een vrouwelijke godheid. Godinnen komen voor in de meeste polytheïstische religies en in vele culturen, soms alleenstaand, maar vaker in een pantheon met mannelijke en soms hermafrodiete wezens of goden. Zoals monotheïsme en polytheïsme in bepaalde gevallen relatieve begrippen kunnen zijn, zo ook kunnen God en Godin niet altijd absoluut geïnterpreteerd worden. Volgens sommige culturele antropologische theorieën houdt het geslacht dat aan een opperwezen wordt toegedicht vaak verband met tendensen in de samenleving. Deze wijzen dan in de richting van respectievelijk patriarchaat of matriarchaat, en zouden hun tegenhanger hebben in de overheersing van monotheïsme of polytheïsme. Soms komt de man-vrouw relatie van godheden eerder voort uit monisme, dan uit een monotheïsme als tegengesteld aan polytheïsme. Daarbij worden Godin en God als geslachten van een en dezelfde transcendente monade gezien. Betekenis en herkomst Godinnen houden vaak verband met scheppingsmythen, omdat het vrouwelijk principe van de natuur geassoccieerd wordt met geboorte van de mens en van kosmos. : Sommige godinnen hebben ook een aantal schijnbaar mannelijke eigenschappen en attributen of worden daarmee in verband gebracht: bijvoorbeeld jacht, strijd en oorlog, heerschappij, geweld, macht, zelfstandige seksualiteit, volkomen vergeestelijking. Bovendien worden ze ook vaak met de dood geassocieerd, omdat het levengevend principe van de aarde (moeder aarde), ook dat leven weer blijkt terug op te nemen. Bovendien krijgt zij naast de rol van godin van leven en dood krijgt zij ook die van het noodlot toebedeeld. Vanwege de tegenstrijdige aspecten die in een godin verenigd worden, betekent zij vaak, net als sommige mannelijke goden, de personificatie van die vereniging van complementaire tegenpolen, zoals schepping/vernietiging, leven/dood, liefde/haat, goed/kwaad, geest/materie, licht/duister. Historische verschijningsvormen Volgens bepaalde opvattingen is er in samenhang met het maatschappelijk bestel ook een opeenvolging van hoofdtypen van religiositeit. Zo stelt men vaak een opeenvolging vast van respectievelijk animisme, een Moedergodincultus en monotheïsme, (dit laatste meestal gepaard met of relatief snel volgend op een louter mannelijke opvatting van de oppergod) . In het animisme, meestal gekoppeld aan voorouderverering, erkent men vaak mannelijke en vrouwelijke natuurgeesten, die vooral met vruchtbaarheid en lotsbestemming geassocieerd zijn. In het archaïsche India bijvoorbeeld had men het over yakshi's, een soort woudnimfen, die optreden als de oude godinnen van de vruchtbaarheid, en in wie vooral het aspect 'energie' als vrouwelijke scheppingsenergie zeer sterk vertegenwoordigd is. Maar ook in ons eigen archaïsch Europa werden vruchtbaarheidscultussen onderhouden rond natuurkrachten die men dan Alven of Elfen noemde en die al spoedig het tweezijdig karakter vertoonden van niet alleen mannelijk/vrouwelijk, maar ook gunstig/ongunstig. Dit laatste aspect werd bijvoorbeeld vertegenwoordigd in de nornen, de schikgodinnen uit onze Noordse mythologieën, die uit een ouder religieus systeem zouden dateren. Stilaan werd de ietwat vage constellatie van losse natuurgeesten verlaten voor een duidelijker inzicht in de relaties binnen de natuur, met aan het hoofd daarvan een oppergodin of Moedergodin, maar die evengoed rondom zich een aantal 'helpsters' of andere aspecten van zichzelf weerspiegelde. De oppergodinnen worden in deze visie vaak als een godentriade weergegeven, waarin de drie hoofdfasen van het bestaan, zowel het individuele als het kosmische, worden geëvoceerd: ontstaan, bloei en vergaan. Dit werd gevisualiseerd aan de hand van de standen van de maan, die bovendien toch al sterk als referentie diende voor de menstruatiecyclus van de vrouw en haar vruchtbaarheid. In het maatschappelijk bestel dat met deze visie samengaat is het de moeder die de volle verantwoordelijkheid draagt voor het welzijn van haar afstammelingen, en zorgt dat elk voor het eigen levensonderhoud krijgt wat hij nodig heeft. De goederen worden meestal door de vrouwen beheerd en overgedragen, evenals de naam. Dit is met andere woorden het matriarchaal systeem, dat gepaard gaat met matrilinealiteit. In dit systeem werd de landbouw ontworpen, het domesticeren van dieren, het pottenbakken, het schrift om die potten te merken en voorraden voor ruil en handel bij te houden, evenals vele andere technieken. En al deze weldaden werden aan de Moedergodin toegeschreven en geofferd. Min of meer los van elkaar ontwikkelden de volken in de oudheid deze organisatievorm, gepaard aan de cultus van de godin, maar gaven ze elk een eigen naam. Door toenemende contacten via handel en scheepvaart raakten buitenlandse cultussen ook elders bekend en werden vaak tempels van meerdere godinnen in elkaars omgeving opgericht, alhoewel ze in de kern allemaal als dezelfde godin werden beschouwd. Het monotheïsme was virtueel dus reeds vroeg aanwezig, maar het gaf in die vorm nog geen absolute exclusiviteit aan het opperwezen. Men erkende een rijkdom aan schakeringen en ondergeschiktheden van krachten en machten die ook in de natuur werden herkend. Dit veranderde echter met de komst van de puur monotheïstische religies, die het bestaan van al die goden en godinnen van de kaart veegden en enkel de eigen (mannelijke) god erkenden. Daarmee verdwenen ook de godinnen, al bleef een groot deel van de bevolking (de vrouwelijke helft?) deze nog altijd verder in stilte vereren, en drongen ze op die manier, vaak in licht gecamoufleerde vorm, ook in die monotheïstische religies weer door. Bij de Franse revolutie werd op aandrang van Robespierre in 1793 en 1794 gepoogd om de Moedergodincultus door die van een allegorische Godin van het Verstand te vervangen. Bij de eerste feestelijkheden vertolkte een actrice de Godin in de Parijse kathedraal, de Notre-Dame. Maar aan het einde van de heerschappij van de Jacobijnen strandde dit experiment tot het instellen van een atheïstische staatsgodsdienst. Jodendom thumb|180px|beeld vermoedelijk van de Godin [[Asherah]] In Kanaän, waar Abraham met zijn nomadengroep via de oude handelsroute vanuit Irak was toegekomen, stond de stad Ugarit nog in de 14e eeuw v.Chr. onder leiding van de Adath (betekent "Vrouwe" als tegenhangster van Adon, Heer), de belangrijke Vrouwe van het koninklijk huis. De godin heette in deze streek Anath. Uit opgegraven teksten blijkt dat deze Adath een actief aandeel had in de politieke aangelegenheden. De sociale status van vrouwen, bijzonder de moeder, was hoog in Ugarit, aldus Claude Schaeffer die mee de opgravingen leidde in 1939. Rechtskundige documenten zeggen hetzelfde als die van Elam. De vrouw hield er haar bezittingen bij echtscheiding of weduwschap en gaf die zelf door aan de kinderen als ze dat wou, evenals haar naam. Ook bij de Ammonieten met wie de Hebreeën herhaaldelijk in conflict kwamen, stelden de vrouwen officiële politieke handelingen. De wetten van Israël dateren volgens de bijbel uit de tijd van Mozes (dus 1300 tot 1250 v.Chr.) en deze leggen de positie van de vrouw uitdrukkelijk aan banden (ref. Roland de Vaux, Ancient Israël, 1965). Er werden geen priesteressen of zelfs vrouwen in de eredienst van de Hebreeën toegelaten, in tegenstelling tot alle andere culturen in het Nabije Oosten. En de (mannelijke) priesters erkenden enkel nog de ene eigen (mannelijke) godheid en verlangden hetzelfde van alle anderen. Toch zijn er nog oplevingen van de godincultus geweest, gepaard zelfs aan de maatschappelijke leiding van vrouwen die in twee gevallen in het koninklijk huis van Israël voorkomen. De eerste koningin van de Hebreeën staat bekend als Maäcah (mogelijk een afstammelinge van een Aramese prinses met die naam), behorend tot de harem van de Joodse koning David. Een tweede Maäcah wordt in de bijbel vernoemd als de koningin van Rehoboam, koning van Israël van ca. 922 tot 915 voor Chr. Hij (zij) richtte "heidense" gouden kalveren op. Dit wijst op een vruchtbaarheidscultus voor de Hebreeuwse Godin die in verband stond met de Moedergodincultus, waarbij stieren werden geofferd, en die overal rondom het Middellandse Zee gebied in voege was van voor het Minoïsch Kreta. Maäcah had volgens de bijbel (I Koningen 15:2-14) een nieuw beeld van Asherah laten oprichten. Maar koning Asha onderdrukte de "heidense praktijken" onder invloed van de mannelijke priesters van de Hebreeën en onttroonde haar. Daarmee werd de religie van de mannelijke God Jahweh opnieuw gevestigd, samen met het patriarchaal maatschappelijk bestel. In het zuidelijke Juda was het Ataliah die in 842 v.Chr. als dochter van koningin Jezebel de troon opeiste. Haar grootouders waren de hogepriesteres en hogepriester van Ashtoreth en Baäl in Sidon, die er als koning en koningin regeerden. De politieke moord op Jezebel die naast Achab over het noordelijk koninkrijk Israël had geregeerd was in feite een aanslag op de religie van de Godin, zo blijkt uit de gebeurtenissen die er in Koningen op volgen. Athaliah regeerde nog gedurende een zestal jaar, waarin ze de oude "heidense" religie door het hele land opnieuw vestigde, dit tot groot ongenoegen van de priesters van de Hebreeën. thumb|180px|[[Maria (moeder van Jezus)|Maria, Koningin van de Hemel en Moeder Gods in de hoofdkerk van het Belgische Lier.]] Christendom In het christendom, dat voor een groot deel op het jodendom is gebaseerd en deels als vehikel voor de verspreiding van de joodse opvattingen over de wereld fungeerde, gaat men niet uit van een godin. Het christendom stelt god voor met behulp van een mannelijk persoonlijk voornaamwoord, wat al in het eerste van de Tien Geboden aangegeven: "Ik ben de HEER, uw God, die u uit Egypte, uit de slavernij, heeft bevrijd. Vereer naast mij geen andere goden." (bijbelboek Exodus 20:2-3). Ook het afbeelden van God of goden werd in eerste instantie verboden. Vanaf 392 werd de godenverering van heidense goden door keizer Theodosius, die van het christendom met zijn vele aanhangers een staatsgodsdienst maakte, verboden. Desalniettemin werden heidense cultussen, waaronder sommige vormen van de Moedergodincultus, daardoor niet geheel uitgebannen. Intussen wordt nog steeds bij gelegenheid over het geslacht van de engelen gediscussieerd. Islam Als verdere afsplitsing of opvolging van de "mannelijke lijn" van monotheïstische godsdienten erkent ook de islam geen vrouwelijke godheid. Toch is geweten dat moslimvrouwen er vaak hun eigen ideeën op nahouden en dat zij binnenshuis heel wat te zeggen hebben. Bovendien komen zij regelmatig samen, op bijeenkomsten waar mannen niet zijn toegelaten, waar zij elkaar als zusters spiritueel en therapeutisch bijstaan en hun eigen ideeën en praktijken kunnen huldigen. Maryam komt (als enige vrouw) vaak voor in de koran, als moeder van Isa. Oude religies thumb|180px|right|De godin [[Isis (godin)|Isis]]thumb|Godin [[Chihuateteo uit de Azteekse mythologie]] In de mythologie van volken uit de oudheid blijkt de erkenning van een veelheid aan godinnen. Naargelang de context waarin ze voorkomen, vertegenwoordigen ze allerlei aspecten van het leven en van de geest. De verschijning van een Godin vindt en vond in alle culturen plaats. Dit blijkt reeds uit archeologische vondsten daterend uit het Paleolithicum en het Neolithicum, zoals de Venus van Laussel en de talloze godinnenbeeldjes die uit deze oude lagen zijn opgegraven, ook bijvoorbeeld in de Indusbeschaving. En ook in het archaïsche Mesopotamië dat met deze cultuur handelsbetrekkingen over zee onderhield, zijn dergelijke beeldjes gevonden, evenals in latere tijden de geschreven getuigenissen van het bestaan van de cultus van godinnen. Sommige onderzoekers vermoeden een vrouwelijke dominantie van de samenleving, omdat het aantal beeldjes van mannelijke figuren eerder uitzondering dan regel is. Veel getuigenissen en vondsten in verband met de vroegste mythologieën lijken te wijzen op een algemeen geldende cultus van de Grote Moedergodin of de Moedergodincultus. Oosterse en Afrikaanse religies Bij de hindoes overal ter wereld is het geloof in een vrouwelijke verschijningsvorm van de godheid verbreid. Het shaktisme is een van de drie hoofdstromen van het hindoeïsme en daar ziet men de goddelijke energie als dominant over de mannelijke godheden. Zonder haar komen zij helemaal niet tot hun recht. De afbeelding van een zwarte Kaligodin die triomferend bovenop de witte mannelijk beschouwde god Shiva staat, geeft hier duidelijk uitdrukking aan. Maar andere voorstellingen tonen de godin dan weer evengoed als de toegewijde liefdevolle echtgenote Parvati aan zijn zijde. Nog andere beelden tonen uitdrukkelijk de eenheid van het mannelijke en vrouwelijke aspect aan, waarbij het goddelijk liefdespaar onafscheidelijk verstrengeld en verbonden is, of waar Rama en Sita samen in eenzelfde lotusbloem worden afgebeeld. In de gestalte van Mahadevi verschijnt de godin dan weer als allerhoogste opperwezen, waar ook de mannelijke goden uit voortspruiten. Alhoewel het hindoeïsme vaak als polytheïsme wordt bestempeld, onderrichten de hindoeïstische religies onomwonden de vormloze goddelijke eenheid, zelfs in verschillende filosofieën. Voor de shakta's is dit hoogste Ene Shakti, de als vrouwelijk beschouwde vorm van God. Soms vertoont ze zich als jonge vrouw zonder mannelijke wederhelft, zoals Durga, dan weer is zij als echtgenote, moeder of hartstochtelijke geliefde zoals Lakshmi de godin van de huisvrouwen, van overvloed en schoonheid, of ze stelt zich in de vorm van Sarasvati voor als de personificatie van kunst en wetenschap. De eenheid van het goddelijk principe wordt overigens niet enkel door de Indiase filosofieën zoals de Vedanta uitgedrukt, maar ook door de literatuur van de Purana's, en de Tantra's, boeken van volkswijsheid, die deze ideeën in verhaal en beeld aanschouwelijk maken. Zoals de Zon, die zich in een vijver weerspiegelt, zich als ontelbare zonnen voor doet, zo verschijnt ook gij, O Moeder, als vele - Gij Ene zonder Tweede, Hoogste Brahman! (uit het tantrische geschrift Mahakalasamhita). Ook in andere oosterse religies of levensbeschouwingen is het geloof in godinnen alom verbreid. Zoals in het taoïsme (het Chinese animistische volksgeloof), in Bön (een oude, sterk door het boeddhisme beïnvloede religie in Tibet), in het Tibetaans boeddhisme en in het Japanse shintoïsme. En eveneens worden er godinnen vereerd in het Afrikaanse Santeria en in de natuurgodsdiensten. Zie ook * Lijst van godinnen * Moedergodin * Moedergodincultus * Moeder van alle goden Literatuur * The Goddess and the Bull, Free Press, (2005). * & The myth of the Godess – evolution of an image * De Da Vinci Code (2005) * en . Warrior Women: An Archaeologist's Search for History's Hidden Heroïnes, (2002), Warner Books ISBN 0-446-67983-6, ISBN 978-0-446-67983-1 * Anatolia land of Mother Goddess (1988), Hitit publication Ankara, ISBN 975-7521-02-7. * , (1890), The Golden Bough, Penguin Classics, Nederlandse vertaling (selectie): ‘De Gouden Tak’ * (1991) The Civilization of the Goddess * The Oldest Europeans. A.J. Place (2006). ISBN 980-6898-00-1 * Die Schwestern der Venus; Die Frau in den Mythen und Religionen, München 1994 * The Godess, Power, Sexuality and the Feminine Divine, (1997) Duncan Baird Publishers Londen ISBN 1-900131-99-4 * The Encyclopedia of Gods, Kyle Cathie Limited, Londen 1992 * Catal Huyuk: A Neolithic Town in Anatolia. McGraw-Hill 1967. * . (1991). The Great Mother. Bollingen; Repr/7th edition. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. ISBN 0-691-01780-8. * De zevende koningin: Het eeuwig vrouwelijke en de raad van God, Metahistorische trilogie deel 2 (1998), Barnabas - Heerenveen, ISBN 90-5030-957-7 * The Hebrew Goddess (1967), derde editie (1990) Wayne State University Press, ISBN 0-8143-2271-9 * , (1998), Listen to her voice - Women of the Hebrew Bible, Chronicle Books, San Francisco, ISBN 0-8118-1895-0 (hc) * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. * Ancient Israël, (1965) * The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets (1986), Harper & Row, Londen, ISBN 0-06-250925-X * Alone of all her sex over de cultus van de maagd Maria. * Myth and Ritual in Christianity * The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt, Thames & Hudson, Londen, 2003 Externe links * Goddess Worship - ReligiousTolerance.org * "The Goddess Remembered": * interview van Marija Gimbutas over Moedergodincultus * Le temple sacré de la déesse (via webarchive) * site francophone du Culte de la Déesse * Göttinnen * Die Göttin und ihr Heros * Rôles et devoirs d'une prêtresse Godin Categorie:Mythologie af:Godin br:Doueez cy:Duwies de:Göttin en:Goddess eo:Diino es:Diosa fa:ایزدبانو fi:Jumalatar fiu-vro:Jumalanna he:אלה (מיתולוגיה) hi:देवी hr:Božica ia:Dea ja:女神 ka:ქალღმერთი la:Dea lt:Deivė myv:Пазава no:Gudinne nrm:Déêsse pl:Bogini pt:Deusa ru:Богиня sh:Boginja sl:Boginja sv:Gudinna tr:Tanrıça zh:女神